Something Wicked This Way Comes
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: Scott, Stiles & Allison sacrificed their lives to save their parents, in doing so, restored power to the Nemeton, which has now turned Beacon Hills into a beacon for all things supernatural. Drawing it, like a moth to a flame. With his pack behind him, Scott will be tested by new supernatural forces, both friend and foe as they all come seeking the power of the Nemeton.


**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

_Ever since Scott, Stiles and Allison served as surrogate __sacrifices, Beacon Hills has turned back into a Beacon, drawing all kinds of supernatural._

**Chapter 1 - Illuminated**

Danny is feeling on top of the world. The two twins really pulled through for him. The party is back on. He's definitely going to have to thank Ethan in more ways than one. He smiles at the thought. Tonight is going to be perfect. Danny then sets about telling everyone about the party and its change in location.

"A party?" a girl asks.

"Oooh, do tell. You can't have a party without stars in the making like us there" another girl says.

Danny looks in their direction to see two girls, wearing clothes that left a little to the imagination, the boys around here will love these two. He gives them a look over, they're twins and they're identical except for one twin having boobs a little larger than the others. He can see a boy behind them and he's shaking his head, he can tell he's their brother, he looks very similar to them.

"I get it. We're hot. Feel free to stare. I mean, why wouldn't you? But can you at least answer the question first?" the one with the big boobs says, yeah this girl is a bitch.

Danny scoffs. They have to be newbies, these girls don't know he's gay and he's pretty sure they both have a bad gaydar because big boobs is practically shoving her into his face now. He needs to set these girls straight, or well for him, set him gay.

"One, you are lacking the proper hardware I'm interested and two the parties location is listed on the flyer. Hope to see you there" Danny does his best fake smile.

The two twins give an overly dramatic gasp, snatch the flyer and walk off, arms linked. The boy who had been standing behind them, approaches Danny. He looks embarrassed and sorry and he looks unsure of whether he should speak or not.

"I'm so sorry about those two" he finally says.

"It's cool. I'm used to attitude like that." Danny replies.

"My sisters are bitches, they live the bitch life, Nikki more so than usual." He says fidgeting with his hands.

"Like I said, it's cool, my best was a mega-bitch, I'm pretty sure he invented it" Danny says getting a smile out of the boy. Danny examines the boy, he's definitely cute. If it means putting up with those two girls again, he wouldn't mind seeing this boy again but first need to confirm something.

"So, will I see you tonight at the party?" Danny asks flirtatiously.

"Y-yeah!" the boy stammers, his cheeks turning a shade of red.

Danny smiles and hands him a flyer. The boy smiles back at him and Danny is stunned at how hot he is when he smiles.

"Blaine!" shrieks the flat chested twin.

Danny sighs and the boy named Blaine facepalms before sending a glare in the twins direction. The twins just totally ruined a moment.

"Brie…" Blaine mutters.

Danny thinks back to the name Blaine mentioned earlier. Brie must be the flat twin and Nikki must be the one with the big boobs. They don't seem like the type of girls to miss a party, he can definitely count on seeing them tonight.

"Thank you and goodbye" Blaine says reluctantly walking off to join his sisters.

* * *

Lydia stands alone to the side of the party, she's a little annoyed and feeling a little bitchy. She's thinking about Aiden, he's hot and a good kisser but he's still a dick and she got pleasure out of shutting him down a while ago. She eventually spots Isaac and Allison dancing together on the dance floor.

"Finally!" Lydia says. Allison has been chasing after Isaac for a while now, she was wondering when Allison would finally get him. A thought occurs to her, what is it with Allison and werewolves? Next thing she knows Allison will probably end up with Derek. Her attention from them is diverted when she spots Stiles dancing, very badly and with the lesbian whose girlfriend was killed a while back.

"Awkwardly" Lydia mutters. She looks around and spots Aiden dancing in between two girls.

"Predictably" Lydia scoffs. Ok, maybe she'll admit it, she's a little jealous but screw Aiden, if he's going to act like a dick, those girls are welcome to him.

A weird popping sound derails Lydia's train of thoughts. Lydia looks around her. Something is not right. She spots what looks like a shadow staring at her. Lydia blinks and the shadow is gone. She hears that popping sound again. She's starting to get afraid.

"Scott?!" Lydia shouts.

The music is way too loud, but Lydia continues to call out for Scott while struggling to keep herself from going into full total panic mode. Why is she so scared? Lydia pushes her way through the crowd of people towards the door to the balcony. She needs some air, she needs to calm down, why is she getting so scared? So freaked out?

Lydia pushes the door open and walks out onto the balcony. She struggles to start breathing properly as she's on the verge of hyperventilating. Did it just get very cold?

"Hey, are you ok?" a boy asks her.

Lydia looks at the boy, he's about her age, dark haired, blue/green eyes and very cute looking. He looks concerned. Lydia doesn't answer him, she can't speak. She moves towards the edge of the balcony beside the boy and tries to regulate her breathing.

The boy goes to open his mouth to say something to her again, but they both suddenly freeze in place when they hear a noise, a low crackling noise like the sound of ice cracking. Lydia lets go a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and slowly moves her head to stare at the source of the sound.

The boy follow's Lydia's gaze. He feels something in the air change, he can feel a cold and somewhat sinister presence's. He tries to move but his body won't let him. He tries to speak but his mouth won't open, his brain won't form any words. He can feel the terror coming from Lydia and his own building up rapidly inside him.

An arm shoots out of a black smoky patch of ground, followed by another one, until a black robed demon pulls itself up from the ground while black smoke hovers around it. Lydia turns to scream only to come face to face with another demon and sees it holding the boy by the back of the head. It holds its hand up to Lydia just as she is about to scream and suddenly Lydia finds she can't scream anymore. The demon lets go of the boy who falls to the ground with a thud, shaking and gasping for air. It turns its attention to Lydia who's rooted to the spot in fear. The demon places it hand at the back of Lydia's head, pulling her a little closer. An icy cold feeling spreads throughout her body as she stares into glowing yellow dots behind the mask. The demon lets go of her and she falls to the ground, weak, frozen and gasping for air.

* * *

"Brie! I see him!" a girl shouts to another girl over the loud music.

"You see Blaine?! Where is he Nikki?" Brie replies back to the girl, looking around frantically.

"No, the guy that invited us! Maybe he saw Blaine?!" Nikki says grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her towards Danny.

Danny looks around for Ethan, he's concerned now. Ethan left over a half hour to get ice and he's still not back. Something's not right, why isn't Ethan back? Danny continues to look around the dance floor until he sees the two twins from earlier approaching him, both looking a little worried. Danny's really not in the mood to deal with their bitchy attitude right now.

"Hey! Have you seen that guy we were with earlier?!" the one with big boobs asks, he thinks her name could be Nikki. The one with the big boobs wasn't wearing much, she was in just her pink bra and a white skirt so short it could be considered a belt. The other twin, that could be Brie was dressed a little more conservative, while she still showed skin, she wasn't showing as much as her sister was. She wore a small pale blue buttoned shirt knotted in the front, like a country cow girl style and wore white short shorts.

"This is so not like him to just disappear like this!" Brie shouts, looking around the place trying to spot her brother.

"Ethan?!" Danny asks approaching Aiden.

"Aiden!" Aiden says correcting Danny.

"Where's Ethan?" Danny asks.

"I'm looking for him too!" Aiden replies.

"Oh hello!" Nikki says staring at Aiden's torso.

"Close your mouth Nikki, you'll attract flies!" Brie says scolding her sister, of course it'd take Nikki to focus on a boy when their brother is missing.

"I haven't seen him in over a half an hour!" Danny says ignoring the sisters. Aiden glances at the sisters before surveying the room, something's not right, he can't see or smell Ethan.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asks when he gets no reply from Aiden.

"Nikki, I'm a little worried, our brother is missing and it looks like that guy's brother is missing too…" Brie says starting to worry

"Maybe they're off having sex?" Nikki says getting dirty looks from Danny, Aiden and Brie. Aiden suddenly walks off leaving a confused Danny behind him.

"Aiden?!" Danny asks following Aiden.

"Did I say something wrong?" Nikki asks.

"Nikki, seriously do I even need to answer that for you?" Brie says shaking her head.

* * *

Danny bursts out of the door onto the balcony, hoping to find Ethan, instead he sees Lydia and a boy the lying on the ground, both shivering and gasping for air.

"Aiden!" Danny shouts making his way towards Lydia and Blaine.

"Lydia!" Aiden says when he sees Lydia on the ground. He rushes down to her side while Danny goes to check on the guy beside her. Aiden is shocked at how cold she is.

"They're freezing! Practically hypothermic" Danny comments feeling how cold both Lydia and Blaine are.

"What happened?" Aiden asks aloud.

"I've no idea…" Danny mumbles.

"Help me! We've gotta get them inside" Aiden says scooping Lydia up into his arms. Danny lifts up the boy with ease, he's a lot lighter than he expected him to be either than or that weight training is paying off.

Danny and Aiden carry the two teens inside and rush over to a heating vent that Danny spots. Danny places the boy down beside a shaking Lydia, while Aiden wraps himself around Lydia in an attempt to warm her up. Danny pulls a sheet off a nearby table and throws it over the shaking boy, it's once he gets a good look at his face does he realize it's Blaine, the boy he met earlier at school.

"I'll try and find another blanket!" Danny says dashing off into the crowd in search of a blanket for Lydia, leaving Aiden alone with the two frozen teens.

"They came out of the dark" Lydia whispers out as her body continues to shiver uncontrollably.

Aiden pulls Lydia closer towards him, hoping to use his supernatural body heat to warm her up faster. He spots a weird symbol just behind her left ear. It looks like the number five but in reverse. He's never seen that on Lydia before. Aiden glances over at the boy they found Lydia with, also shivering beneath the sheet cover Danny had found. Aiden frees one of his hands from Lydia, he has to see if that boy has this symbol that Lydia has. The boy instantly leans into Aiden's warm hand when Aiden touches him, just like Lydia he is extremely cold to touch. Aiden moves the boys head a little and he spots that like Lydia, the boy has a symbol behind his ear. Questions race through his mind, what happened to them? Who did this them? Why was this done to them? A loud roar snaps Aiden out of his thoughts.

"GET OUT!" Aiden hears Derek roar.

* * *

"Brie can you sense him at all?" Nikki asks her sister.

"No, I can't. There's something not right. Whenever I try to sense for him I get this cold feeling. Nikki I'm really scared." Brie says letting her worry overtake her.

"We've been to hell and back before, quite literally too, he'll be ok, I know it!" Nikki says trying to reassure her sister, but really she's not too sure herself.

"I'll try ag-. Huh?!" Brie suddenly stops and stares over at the dark corner, she swears she just saw two glowing greenish yellow orbs in the shadow. But something about the shadow seemed off, it seemed as if there was smoke around it and she didn't like how it made her feel colder than she already was.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Nikki asks a little fast.

"This is going to sound weird but I think I just saw some weird glowing orbs in the middle of a shadow" Brie replies, unsure of if she had just seen what she thinks she's seen.

"Brie that's probably the light system! Can we focus on finding Blaine now." Nikki says wanting to find Blaine as fast as possible. Like her twin she couldn't shake this feeling , like something had or was about to happen. The voice they hear next, confirms their suspicion.

"GET OUT!" a male voice roars.

* * *

Everyone on the dance floor bolts for the door, all rushing out trying to get away from the pissed off man with the big voice. Derek turns back towards the DJ who then runs takes off running towards the exit. As the crowd begins to clear, Derek sees those black robed figures that attacked him earlier. Why are these things back?

Aiden stands protectively beside Lydia and the boy called Blaine, as Danny had called him. Blaine was struggling to stay on his feet and Lydia was already going limp in Aiden's arms. Then Aiden sees these figures, dressed completely in black, were standing motionlessly on the dance floor. Not moving a muscle as people pushed past them trying to get out. Something inside Aiden told him that he had to get Lydia out of here and fast.

"Take them" Aiden orders Danny passing Lydia to Danny.

"Go find Scott" Lydia mumbles out falling into Danny's arms. Danny beckons Blaine to follow him, but it's clear to Danny that Blaine doesn't have the strength to follow. He'll come back for Blaine when he brings Lydia out of the place.

"Blaine!" a female voice shouts.

Aiden sees two girls, both almost identical rushing through the fleeing crowd towards the boy that had been with Lydia. These girls shouldn't be here, they need to leave now.

"You need to leave" Aiden growls like a vicious animal towards the two girls.

"Hey Cujo, who you growling at?!" the one with the big boobs hisses back at Aiden.

"Nikki, he's freezing…" the girl with the smaller chest says trying to lift Blaine.

"Seriously, you girls need to leave now!" Aiden snarls back at Nikki.

"Not. Without. My Brother. Got It?!" Nikki snarls back just as viciously as Aiden was.

While Brie and Nikki tend to their brother, Aiden turns his attention back to those black robed people. He notices that Scott, Kira, Allison, Isaac and his brother had arrived, but why are Alison and Isaac carrying Ethan? What happened to Ethan? Then to make matter's even worse, all those black robed things turned towards Aiden's direction.

"Brie… What are they?" Aiden can hear Nikki whisper behind him.

"We need to get out of here now!" Brie whispers back.

"Guys… They're all looking at me" Aiden says getting ready for a fight.

The figures in black start moving in the direction of Aiden and the twins which put's a stop to Brie and Nikki's escape. The girls find themselves suddenly too scared to move, they are scared that if they move, the figures might target them too. Brie gasps quietly.

"Nikki… That's what I saw in the shadows earlier." Brie whispers to her sister.

The figures take another step towards Aiden. Scott looks at Aiden and then over at the two girls holding a guy who was shivering a lot. What are these things and what are they here for? Then he notices that Allison and Isaac are holding up Ethan. Did those things do that to Ethan and that boy. Scott also notices that some of the figures are staring at the two girls as well as Aiden.

"Why are they all looking at me?!" Aiden asks a little more louder this time as the figures move closer to Aiden.

Something in Scott's mind says screw it and he rushes forward on the offensive, the moment he starts moving, Derek moves behind him almost in sync with the alpha. Two of the figures turn to attack Scott but he easily dodges them and lands a strike of his own, but it seems to do absolutely nothing as the one he hit is on the offensive again making Scott go back into dodging mode. Derek dodges one of the figures attacks. He then takes advantage of the black robed figure's opening and grabs its neck and snaps it. Derek looks to move onto the next one when he hears another crack. He turns to see that the figure has snapped its neck back into place. This catches Derek completely by surprised and the figure takes the opportunity to attack Derek, sending the former alpha flying into a pillar, falling to the floor winded and hurt.

Scott manages to put himself between Aiden and the figures, but the two versus one situation is starting to catch up to him. Scott launches into another attack only have to go into the defensive when the first figure gets ready to counter his attack. But the sudden change in Scott's strategy leaves him completely open to another attack by the second figure who strikes Scott, square in the chest with a gloved palm strike, sending him hurtling across to the other side of the room, close to the two frightened girls holding up a boy. Kira rushes over towards them. The figures then turn their attention back to Aiden.

Seeing that there was no else left to help, Isaac springs into action , unleashing his claws. The twin girls share a look when they see this. One of the black robed figures turn around to face Isaac, it reaches for its chest, pulling something from it. To the sound of cracking ice, the figure removes a long and extremely sharp blade from its chest. The blade whistles as the figure moves it throughout the air. Isaac wisely backs away from the figure.

Two figures grab Aiden by the arms and hold him in place while a third approaches him and places its hand on the back of Aiden's head. Everyone watches on in silent fear, unsure of what will happen next, as a greenish yellow glow illuminates Aiden's face briefly. Then they suddenly let go of Aiden who falls to the floor with a thud, shivering uncontrollably.

Then, they turn their attention towards Scott's direction. Scott pushes himself up off the floor, he growls in the figures directions as his eyes turn red. Kira looks at Scott in a mix of surprise and fear as she sees Scott's fangs and eyes. But before either side has a chance to strike, the figures fade away into smoke as sunlight starts to fill the room. Ethan pushes himself off Allison and runs over towards his brother.

"What the hell were those things?!" Scott says breaking the silence. No one answers because no one knows an answer to what they were. Brie and Nikki take to time to run, they don't want to be around this place any longer than they have to be. Scott watches as they leave, he'll have to find them again another time. Whatever those things were, Scott was pretty sure that they were on those figure's 'Let's feel them up' list. Isaac turns towards Allison.

"Your dad's twenty-four hours are up" Isaac says wishing he told Scott from the start.

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_With every person introduced in this story, i'll write in the person who I visualize playing them. For example, the OC's introduced in this chapter are Brie, Nikki and Blaine. So as you all know, the Oni only attack the supernatural, any idea what the three of them could be? Leave your thoughts and answers in reviews._

_Brie - Brie Bella_

_Nikki - Nikki Bella_

_Blaine - Robbie Amell._

**_I'd also like to send a massive thank you in Lord Trayus's direction, who's given me the inspiration to start writing again. If you love romance, mystery, angsty, fluffyness and more all in one story, be sure to check him out. Also must mention, if you, like me, love the pairing of Scisaac (Scott x Isaac) be sure to check out his story Two-Pack. I'm also working on some other stories and oneshots. Another Scisaac story set in a No Wolf universe and a one shot fic from Faking It based on the friendship of the characters Amy & Shane._**


End file.
